Entre choques y resbalones
by slxn
Summary: Hermione y Draco están enamorados el uno del otro desde siempre, pero jamás van a admitirlo. Varios encontronazos hacen que una cosa lleve a la otra. ONE-SHOT.


El sol empezaba a asomarse por las montañas de Hogwarts a la vez que Draco Malfoy despertaba. Como siempre su primer pensamiento fue para una chica castaña de Gryffindor. No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a tener que mirar esos ojos miel, que lo llevaban por el camino de la perdición, y no poder controlarse. ¿Se estaba enamorando?

* * *

-¡Hola, chicos!

-Hola, Hermione.-saludó Harry. Ginny y Ron estaban enzarzados en una discusión. Hermione miró a Harry, interrogante, y éste puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ron, te he dicho mil veces que dejes en paz mi croissant de las mañanas!-gritaba Ginny a su hermano.

-¡Pero qué dices, si solo he cogido un trozo!

-¡Sí, pero es que me coges un trozo todos los días! ¡juntando los trozos me debes dos croissants lo menos!

Hermione rió mientras observaba a sus amigos. Le encantaban este tipo de cosas: despertar a Parvati y Lavender por las mañanas, ver como Ron cogía comida disimuladamente, descubrir como Harry y Ginny se intercambiaban miradas, etc. Las mañanas antes de las clases eran para Hermione como una inyección de energía que la ayudaba a luchar contra esos ojos grises que chocaban con ella todas las mañanas en las clases. Se estremeció con solo pensar en ello.

-Ah, qué desgracia, Pociones es la primera clase hoy.-dijo Harry.

-Qué más da. Este año tenemos casi todas las clases con Slytherin.-observó Ron.-parece como si quisieran que nos hiciésemos amigos por lo de la unión entre las casas y todo eso.

-¡Dios mío!-se horrorizó Ginny.-Sería terrible si Parvati, Lavender y Pakirson se hicieran amigas. ¿Os lo imagináis?

El grupo se echó a reír.

* * *

Momentos antes de entrar a la clase de Pociones, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el trabajo de Snape encima de una mesa de la sala común. «Suerte que a estas horas las ventanas están abiertas» pensó. Se asomó a una de las ventanas del pasillo y pronunció un hechizo convocador. Instantes después, las hojas volaban hacia ella. Las cogió con urgencia y mientras las ordenaba se encaminó hacia la mazmorra pero se topó de bruces contra alguien.

-¡Lo siento lo siento! No te vi.- iba a pasar de largo cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ese alguien, y se congeló allí mismo.

-¿Por qué no miras dónde vas, Granger? No quisiera que mi espalda sufriera daños por tu torpeza.

-Mira Malfoy, retiro eso de que lo siento. ¿Qué? ¿Tu ego no te alertó del peligro?- dijo Hermione rabiosa.

-No eres ningún peligro para mí, Granger.- replicó Malfoy con su habitual sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pues ten cuidado, porque algún día te borraré esa sonrisita de la cara y verás que divertido.- Hermione echó a andar, golpeándole en el hombro a Malfoy, pero éste la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia sí, quizá demasiado, y quedaron muy cerca. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-¿Es una amenaza, Granger?- preguntó Draco suavemente, mirándola. ¿Por qué diablos le gustaba tenerla tan cerca?

-Suéltame, Malfoy. Y será una amenaza si no me dejas en paz.- estaba empezando a sentir algo en el estómago que no debería sentir, y no eran precisamente ganas de vomitar.

-Ya basta, Granger.- acercó su cara a la de ella ¿por qué no podía resistirse? Quizá si la besara se olvidaría de ella… «¿Qué estoy haciendo?»

Sus labios se encontraban cada vez más cerca, y en ese momento no importaba lo enemigos que fueran… Un centímetro más y…

-¡Adentro!- Snape dio su grito de guerra. Draco y Hermione volvieron a la realidad y ella se soltó de Malfoy para encontrarse con sus amigos. Draco se apoyó en la pared. «¿Qué estoy haciendo?» se repitió.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! ¡Maldita sea!

Ginny oyó a su amiga lamentarse de algo. Era ya por la tarde. Hermione estaba (como no) en la biblioteca haciendo deberes. Prefería estar ahí que en la sala común, por que por la tarde solía haber jaleo. Harry y Ron habían salido un rato a volar con las escobas y Ginny aprovechó para preguntarle a su amiga que le pasaba por la cabeza desde hace bastantes días. Gracias a sus lamentos, la encontró y se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ginny. Su amiga se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Ginny. No te visto llegar.- comenzó a revolver los papeles, nerviosa.

-Normal, Hermione. Apuesto a que estabas en tu mundo. Llevas así todo el año. Quiero que me cuentes que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada. Estoy perfectamente bien.

-Sí, claro. Soy tu mejor amiga, Hermione. Noto siempre cuando estás bien y cuando no, igual que tú conmigo. Además, Harry y Ron también se han dado cuenta.

-No sé, Ginny. Yo ya no sé nada.- dijo Hermione abatida.

-Cuéntamelo, Hermione. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Hermione miró a Ginny a los ojos. Sabía que la pelirroja no se enfadaría con ella, sabía que la ayudaría. Así que decidió contárselo.

-¿Sabes, Ginny? Malfoy y yo, en primero, solíamos hacer los deberes juntos aquí, en la biblioteca. No éramos amigos pero sí nos llevábamos bien, hasta le cogí cariño y todo. Al año siguiente, cuando fui al Callejón Diagon para comprar el material, iba con mis padres. En el Caldero Chorreante le pregunté a Tom si la entrada a muggles estaba permitida y a la que me giro él estaba allí, mirándome, como si le hubiese hecho daño.

-En ese momento descubrió que eras hija de muggles, ¿no?- preguntó Ginny. Hermione asintió.- Por eso te dijo lo que dijo después en Flourish & Blotts cuando nos lo encontramos con su padre. Pero, Hermione, ya sabes que tiene una manía persecutoria por la sangre limpia. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-No, ojala fuese solo eso. No. A lo largo de todos estos años hemos tenido encontronazos: pelas, insultos, gamberradas… Ya lo sabes. Pero no he podido evitar que ese "cariño" que le tenía creciera.- hizo una pausa.- Ginny creo… creo que me he enamorado.

Silencio. Ginny se mantuvo quieta durante unos instantes. Hermione se preparó para lo peor.

-Hermione, cariño, creo que te equivocas de persona.- dijo Ginny por fin.

-¡No! ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.- dijo Hermione sarcástica.

-Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Ginny.

-No sé. Quizá han sido todos los encuentros que hemos tenido, que algunos han sido más, ejem, ya sabes…- Ginny enarcó una ceja.- Nos hemos acercado físicamente más de lo debido. Y, además me resulta bastante atractivo ¿sabes?

-A ti y a todas. ¿Os habéis besado?

-No, pero casi.- dijo Hermione nerviosa. Ginny sonrió.

-Mira, creo que debes hacer lo que te diga el corazón. En estos casos hacerle caso a la mente no siempre trae la felicidad. Si no míranos a mí y a Harry. Sé que puede morir, sin embargo, estaré siempre con él, porque le quiero.

* * *

Draco abrió los grifos de la ducha. Estaba en el baño de los prefectos. Cuando tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar siempre le relajaba más ese baño que el suyo propio. Además, solía estar desierto. Solo había tres duchas y una bañera grande.

Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden, o más bien sus sentimientos, puesto que últimamente se estaban descontrolando. «¿Qué tiene ella que no tengan las demás? Con todas las chicas que hay y he ido a parar a la menos recomendable para mi longevidad.» «¿Qué me has hecho, Hermione Granger?» Era simple. Se había enamorado. Draco Malfoy, que tenía un supuesto corazón de hielo se había enamorado. Solo de verla ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Era preciosa y la deseaba, pero sabía que tenía un precio que ni siquiera su fortuna podía pagar. La vida de ambos. «Y es que parezco masoquista. Sé que es un riesgo demasiado alto y yo no hago otra cosa que acercarme lo más posible cuando tengo oportunidad. Si esta mañana la hubiese besado…» Le recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

Cerró los grifos, se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla, se la enroscó en la cintura y salió de la ducha. Cuando se encaminó hacia los armarios no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía en su dirección y, por segunda vez del día, se chocó con esa persona y casi se le cae la toalla.

-¡Malfoy!- exclamó Hermione.

-¡Otra vez tú! ¿Me estás persiguiendo o qué, Granger?

-¡Si hombre, no tengo yo otra cosa mejor que hacer, creído!

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Pues no se hacen muchas cosas en el baño de prefectos, ¿no?- Hermione abrió su parte del armario y empezó a dejar sus cosas dentro. Malfoy furioso consigo mismo por no poder mantener una conversación normal con ella, empezó a sacar su ropa.

-Estoo, Malfoy…

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que te des la vuelta.

-¿Por qué?- Hermione bufó.

-Porque yo no soy como esas acosadoras tuyas que desean que las admires desnudas como si fueses su Dios- Mafoy se rió y Hermione se sorprendió por eso.

-Soy su Dios Granger. ¿Acaso no lo habías notado?

-Como quieras Malfoy, pero date la vuelta.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta. Hermione empezó a desvestirse. Fue a quitarse la camiseta pero se le enredaron unos ganchos que llevaba para sujetarse el pelo y no tuvo más remedio que ir al lavabo a deshacerse el moño. Malfoy, envuelto en sus pensamientos se levantó para dirigirse también al lavabo, justo cuando Hermione pasaba por delante suyo. Hermione vio al rubio levantarse y para evitar otro choque, se agarró a su brazo.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!

-Pues evitar irme de morros, Malfoy, que el suelo está mojado de tu pelo.- contestó Hermione, que movía los pies buscando apoyo seguro. Draco echó a andar y Hermione, que aún estaba cogida a él, se resbaló pero Malfoy la cogió antes de que cayera y de paso, evitar caer él también. Así que quedaron inesperadamente juntos, Draco agarrando a Hermione de la cintura y ella cogida de sus brazos.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que te tengo cogido?

-No, no me he dado cuenta, Granger.- contestó sarcásticamente, con esa sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara.

-Normal, lo único que te importa eres tú mismo. Sabías que podía haberme matado.

-Pues mira, no hubiera sido una gran pérdida.- Draco se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Hermione le miró con furia.

-Me consolaría con que te metieran en Azkaban por asesinato, aunque claro, los dementores nos surtirían efecto porque no sientes absolutamente nada más que odio y asco por los demás. Ni siquiera le importarías a tu familia.- dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar lo más antipática posible.

Draco se enfureció y empujó a Hermione contra el armario. Ésta soltó un quejido.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia, Granger.- Malfoy clavó sus ojos en los de ella. A pesar de su enfado, la cercanía de ella le estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Hermione aguantó su mirada.

-¿Acaso no es verdad? ¿Acaso sientes algo por alguien que vaya más allá de la indiferencia? No quieres a nadie, Malfoy, ni siquiera a tu madre.

-Si que quiero a alguien, Granger, aunque ese alguien me odia.- Draco recogió un mechón del pelo de Hermione y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, sin romper el contacto visual.

-¿A quién si puede saberse?- preguntó Hermione suavemente.

-A ti.- y dicho esto la besó con furia y para su sorpresa, Hermione le correspondió más apasionadamente. Draco rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, acercándola más de lo que estaba y profundizando el beso. Ella se aferró a su cuello y hundió los dedos en su cabello. Estuvieron así hasta que les faltó el aire y se separaron, jadeantes. Draco junto su frente con la de Hermione y rozó su nariz con la de ella, en un gesto de cariño.

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, Hermione.- ella le miró a los ojos.

-Yo también. No sé como pero te quiero. Siento todas la veces que me he metido contigo para hacerte daño.- Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también lo siento. Quiero estar contigo, cueste lo que cueste.

-Para siempre.- dijo Hermione. Draco sonrió.

-Te quiero.

* * *

**Espero que hos haya gustado mucho. Dejadme un reviwe si quereis darme vuestra opinión. Bss :)**

**Nynny**


End file.
